fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorian Stark
Dorian Stark is the senior in ranking among the 5 Judges of Eternia, making him not only the second-in-command of the Eternia army but the right hand man of the king himself, Ragnar Berstein. Being Ragnar's chief adviser, Dorian is responsible for keeping the king updated on any matters involving the country, running council meetings in Ragnar's absence, and during times of war acting as the stand-in chief strategist should the need arise. Appearance Dorian is an elderly man well into his 60's, his stark white hair displaying this despite the still present streaks of black hair from his younger days. Over his left eye, Dorian wears a plain monocle to not only hide the fact that he is beginning to lose his eyesight but because it was a gift from his deceased sister who gave it to him as a joke as a birthday present. Compared to the other judges, Dorian wears a more formal, Western inspired attire in the form of a black form fitting suit lined with gold trimming. During his younger days and during the War of Eternals, Dorian wore a more simple clothing in the form of a black suit and pants, white dress shirt complete with a black tie. His hair still retained it's black luster though during the warm it began to turn white due to the large amounts of stress he dealt with having to fight former allies. Personality Befitting his position as the senior member of the Judges of Eternia, Dorian naturally has a commanding personality that when combined with his steely gaze can cause anyone he sets his sights on to almost immediately obey his commands. This commanding presence has served him well in keeping the other Judges of Eternia in check despite their vastly different and oft times clashing personalities. Because of his cold demeanor, many under his command have taken to calling him strict, crude, and have even gone so far as to call him heartless. One thing any who now him can agree with however is that he is fiercely loyal to a fault who will without a doubt stick to the most honorable way of handling things, preferring to give his enemies the opportunity to end confrontations without needless bloodshed. Dorian's loyalty and honesty have gotten him into trouble in the past yet because of his ability to understand that not everyone is as honest or can be as honest as him has allowed him to survive dangerous encounters. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Incredible Magical Power: '''Possessing a level of magic power said to rival that of King Ragnar himself, Dorian is an incredibly powerful mage. His reserves are tied with only one other Judge of Eternia, Dalton Han, though Dorian makes up for their close level of power by being the more experienced wizard of the two. His skill in magic is made obvious by his skill with only two truly offensive magic types in his arsenal and his creative use of '''Archive. Master Strategist and Tactician: 'Possibly his second most well known trait aside from his loyalty is Dorian's intellect regarding battle tactics. Though he isn't the chief strategist, Dorian is always at stand-by should the strategist himself become unavailable, with a battle plan or tactic already mapped out in his mind. Not only have Dorian's tactics won him many battles, but they've earned him the undisputed respect of majority of the generals in the Eternian army. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Dorian still possesses a large degree of strength that surprises people not expecting a man of his age to still be able to perform. His strength is great enough that he can effortlessly toss a grown man a considerable distance and easily crush a person's arm should he choose to. Dorian himself will tell you that his strength has diminished at his age in complete contrast to that of King Ragnar, who is at least a few years older than him. '''Enhanced Speed: '''In spite of his advancing age, Dorian is still remarkably fast enough to keep up with mages younger than him and on occasion has outmaneuvered them as well. When he wants to, he's been known to move from place to place with astonishing speed that makes it appear as if he's used a form of teleportation. Dorian however isn't able to keep up this level of speed for long even with the assistance of his body being magically enhanced, tiring out from pushing his body to limits he hasn't been able to maintain since his youth. '''Enhanced Endurance and Durability: '''Thanks to his rather unique form of training in his younger days, Dorian's body is more resilient to injury than most. Surviving a head-on collision with multiple spells or clashing with physically powerful foes are all well within his tolerable range. When he was younger, Dorian not only managed to brace his way through a variety of spells during the War of Eternals, but he withstood the assault long enough to shield a group of innocent bystanders. [[Telepathy|'Telepathy]] (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A user skilled enough in Telepathy is capable of communicating with multiple people with ease, as evidenced by Dorian being able to relay messages to large groups of soldiers. Dorian is powerful enough to read a person's mind without their permission and usually without them knowing about it. [[Light Magic|'Light Magic']]' '(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the positive emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Light. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgment. * Australis (極光 Kyokkō): The user, finely weaving light particles around their person, they release them in an aura surrounding them. Through this, they can manipulate the light particles as they ever so wish, making them into any shape they desire: including an all around shield of light, an optical illusion by refracting light particles or even manipulating them into his standard threads for an omnidirectional assault and defense, making this a highly versatile spell. [[Chain Magic|'Chain Magic']]' '(連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.) While most Chain Magic users are content with simply ensnaring or tossing their opponents around, Dorian isn't adverse to inflicting damage when hooking his chains onto his opponents. While reserved for restraining purposes, Dorian is proficient enough to use it to create makeshift weapons such as spears or walls in the middle of combat. * Chain Barricade: 'Casting out a large number of chains, Dorian condenses them together until they form a wall like object powerful enough to block or deflect certain spells. Because of the flexibility of the chains, Dorian can easily displace the wall to quickly cover another of his choosing. * '''Chain-link Spear: '''Stringing together a number of chains, Dorian combines them to create an impromptu spear that is durable enough to pierce through human flesh and with enough magic supplying it, break through defensive spells. A secondary effect of the spear is that Dorian can cause the spear to separate once it's pierced it's target and string them up by the chain links. * '''Restriction Detonation: '''A two-fold spell, Dorian sets down multiple chains beneath the ground in various formation, all varying in length in size so as not to alert anyone to their presence. Once a person of his choosing steps inside the desired area, the chains erupt from the ground to ensnare them in layers of chain and drag them to the ground. Should he choose to, Dorian can have the chains wrap up multiple opponents though the more divided the chains are, the weaker they are provided Dorian isn't constantly supplying them with magic. [[Archive|'Archive]]' '(古文書 Ākaibu): Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Befitting his position as the stand-in strategist of Eternia, it makes sense for Dorian to be in possession of this magic as it allows him to directly relay proper information and instructions to soldiers during times of battle. * 'Overload: '''A spell of his own creation, Dorian uses Archive's Information Transfer ability to transmit a large amount of useless and redundant information directly into an opponents brain, overwhelming them with a massive amount of information. Trivia * Dorian Stark is largely based off of my favorite smart idiot character at the moment, Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark from the ''A Song of Ice and Fire series in terms of personality and partly history. The only difference will be that Dorian is better than Ned at several key things involving life. * Dorian's appearance is based off of Tao and Gejutel, two characters from the webtoon Noblesse Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Chain Magic User Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Light Magic User